legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walk This Way
Walk This Way is the twenty-fourth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis When the girls discover the boardwalk is damaged at the exact time a charity concert is being held there, they have to figure out how to repair the support pillars enough to keep the platform from falling into the ocean. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * This episode has Andrea make a callback to when she disrupted the pet adoption fair in Locket & Key. * The main performance stage from Heartlake park has been moved to the boardwalk. Quotes Gallery 01AhbSingingWTW.png|Andrea singing into a hairbrush and pretending it’s a microphone. 06AhbConcernedWTW.png|Andrea wondering if she should use a headset instead of a microphone. 13Aassurance04WTW.png|Andrea promising there will be no calamities with this charity event, unlike last time. 17Aworried01WTW.png|At least, she hopes there won’t be any. 22AhbHeadsetWTW.png|Andrea deciding to use a headset. 26GirlsArrivingBWWTW.png|The girls arriving at the boardwalk. 30KmockCG01WTW.png|Kacey mocking Carter’s moustache 31KmockCG02WTW.png|and his monocle. 33DclinicEmergencyWTW.png|There’s an emergency at the clinic, so Donna needs the girls to run the event in her absence. 35DredgerBWSPillarsWTW.png|The Dredger near the boardwalk support pillars. 36SherlockHelmetWTW.png|Sherlock trying to remove his dive helmet. 37JsafetyFirstWTW.png|Joey telling Sherlock he has to wear the dive helmet at all times, for safety. 39DredgerCrash01WTW.png|The Dredger crashing into one of the support pillars. 40GirlsCrashAlarmedWTW.png|The girls heard the sound of the crash and are wondering what happened. 45DredgerReversingPillarWTW.png|The Dredger breaks another support pillar. 46OcrashSoundWTW.png|The sound equipment making a very loud noise as the microphones amplify the crashing sounds. 47OsourceSoundLookWTW.png|Olivia wondering where the sounds came from. 48SupportPillarProblemWTW.png|The support pillar has being shaken loose from it’s retaining collar. 50SNexcited01WTW.png|Steve is really interested in the gourmet fudges. 54EquestionMWTW.png|Emma asking if Mia can make rigging the speakers more exciting. 57ZspeakerCatchWTW.png|Zobo caught one of the speakers as it fell off the support. 58OsuspiciousWTW.png|Olivia is suspicious about why the speaker fell down. 59BWunbalancedWTW.png|The boardwalk isn’t level anymore, it’s tilting to one side. 61ApanickingWTW.png|Andrea is worried that this problem will cause the event to be cancelled. 63MtooLate02WTW.png|Mia telling Andrea that the audience has already arrived, so cancellation is not an option. 64MtooLate03WTW.png|The girls looking at an impending safety infraction in progress. 67MinspectionUWWTW.png|Mia telling the girls they need to inspect the support pillars to figure out what went wrong. 69SdgWTW.png|Stephanie being crazy-prepared, she bought her dive gear to a concert! 70SurprisedGirls01WTW.png|The girls are surprised by how fast Stephanie got ready to dive. 72ConfusedAudienceWTW.png|The audience are wondering why the concert is not starting on time. 73AquestionEWTW.png|Andrea wants to know how they can distract the audience while Stephanie does an underwater structural inspection. 76EideaWTW.png|Emma just had a fun idea for an audience distraction. 77EsomethingFun01WTW.png|Emma asks the pets to do something fun. 80DancingPets02WTW.png|A cat, a parakeet and a dog doing a synchronised dance, not something seen every day. 81SinspectionCWTW.png|Stephanie just completed her inspection and discovered the damaged support pillars. 88OfixPlanWTW.png|Olivia has a plan to fix the support pillars. 95AconfidentWTW.png|Andrea is liking that being the centre of attention is a crucial part of Olivia’s plan. 96SrepairSWTW.png|Stephanie with the repair supplies. 102ApeekingWTW.png|Andrea peeking at the audience. 103AbigHelloWTW.png|Andrea making an entrance. 105SreadyRepairWTW.png|Stephanie is ready to repair the first support pillar. 119SZpillarPush02WTW.png|Zobo helping Stephanie push the third pillar back into alignment. 120AhelpedMoreWTW.png|Andrea telling the audience they were very helpful, there’s a hidden meaning there! 121GirlsInspectionWTW.png|The girls inspecting their makeshift repairs. 124EhandPotatoWTW.png|Andrea wondering what Emma means by hand potato. 125ConfusedGirlsWTW.png|The girls are also confused by Emma. 129SangryWTW.png|Stephanie is very angry that Carter’s construction caused so much danger. 130SNsurprisedWTW.png|Steve is very worried about being on the receiving end of Stephanie’s wrath. 131MARJspyingWTW.png|Dr Alvah, Ricky and Joey spying on Carter. 132MARsuspicousWTW.png|Dr Alvah and Ricky are very concerned about what they secretly heard Carter say. 138GirlsDancingWTW.png|The girls dancing, 141ConfusedGirlsWTW.png|then they realised they were facing the wrong direction for the dancesteps. 143AhappyWTW.png| Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)